In the related art, as this type of component mounting machine, there has been proposed a component mounting machine that includes multiple vertically movable heads (multiple holders) which have a detachable suction nozzle and which are independent of each other, and in which multiple components supplied from multiple component cassettes are simultaneously sucked and mounted on a board by the same number of suction nozzles (for example, refer to PTL 1).
PTL 1: JP-A-5-235536